


Endings

by Ahria



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, F/M, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: All assignments come to an end.  It's time to shed your life like yesterday's socks.  It would probably be easier if you hadn't fallen in love with your asset, though.Or: Utsumi is a spy, Yukawa is her asset, and it's time to move on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VesperRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/gifts).



> Many thanks to [annefong](http://annefong.tumblr.com/post/54514379178/i-got-you-little-runaway-x-in-which-yukawa-and) for her inspiration for the whole Galileo Spies AU thing in the first place. I was also largely inspired by VesperRegina's amazing [fan mix](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/71379049221/wage-your-war-utsumiyukawa-spies-au-fanmix), particularly the song "This is the way it ends" by Landon Pigg.
> 
> I started this fic probably two or three years ago, intending it to be a birthday gift for the wonderful VesperRegina. Unfortunately my writing mojo took a long break, only recently returning. Flipping through my notebook of unfinished works, I knew this was one of the first things I wanted to finish. So, several years late Happy Birthday Regina, thanks for being a great person and friend. <3

> This is the way it ends  
>  Don't tell me it's meaningless  
>  There'll be no compromise  
>  -Landon Pigg

 

 

He’s been expecting her so the soft sound of the door opening comes as no surprise. He doesn’t bother to look up at the click of the lock, just marks another incorrect answer on the quiz in front of him. Without a word, she drops her bag onto a chair and heads for the sink. Utsumi fills the small kettle and sets it on the burner.

“Apparently they’ve added agency babysitter to my duties.” She announces, leaning against the lab table facing his desk. Yukawa gestures to himself with the pen in his hand, “It wasn’t already?” He doesn’t look up until she laughs, catching sight of her face, eyes lingering on the curve of her lips. Her eyes meet his and a few moments go by as they wait for the water to boil. She pushes herself upright and looks away first, feigning interest in the test he’s grading.

“What’s your assessment of Kishitani-kun?” he asks. Utsumi tilts her head in thought.

“She thinks she’s too good for this assignment, but she’s ambitious and her field test scores are impressive.” She shrugs. “I think she’ll do well, if only to move up the ladder.” He accepts this answer with a nod and goes back to his work. She watches him for a moment before blurting out, “I leave soon.” The whistling of the kettle interrupts him and he stays silent as she makes her way towards it. Yukawa watches as she turns off the burner, unscrews the lid of the coffee canister. She adds a scoop to each cup, goes to put the lid back on. Changes her mind and dumps another spoonful into the brown mug.

“How soon?” he finally asks. Her shoulders tighten as she stirs the hot liquid in each cup. He sighs at her silence, digs in a desk drawer until he pulls out a small box. It looks like a mess of wire and metal, a hunk of junk to anyone else. Utsumi turns as he flips the on switch of the strange device and frowns.

“I told you to stop building those things. It makes them nervous.” She chides as she sets his coffee down in front of him. It’s a distraction, plainly baited; an argument the two of them started on her very first day. She expects his customary answer about telling them to stop bugging his office. Instead, he just looks at her as she sips her truly disgusting coffee.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Her eyes go to her mug. “Tonight. And no, I couldn’t tell you until today.”

“Will you be back, after a year?” Yukawa asks, moving to stand. “No.” she says it simply, setting down the half-drunk beverage on a lab table. He comes around the desk, positions himself in front of her.

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” Utsumi asks softly.

“I will never see you again.” He replies, brushing his thumb across her cheek before tilting her face towards his.

Yukawa’s tone is even but she can see the lines around his mouth, can feel the tension in the hand that rests against her skin. She wants to lie, to comfort, to promise- something, anything to wipe away the sadness in his eyes. But she can’t, not this time. She owes him more than that. So, she nods once in agreement and closes the space between them before he has a chance to say anything more. Chest to chest, lips to lips. It’s a move of desperation rather than desire, but when he tilts his head just to the left, their lips sliding into better alignment, need zips through her. The hand on her cheek moves to cradle the back of her head while his other presses against her lower back. Desire drives her hands, her lips. She pulls him closer, their bodies pressed flush together but it still feels like too much space between them.

“More.” She breathes against his mouth. Desperation as she claws at their buttons, the layers of cloth holding them too far apart. Grief in his touch as his fingers trail up her arms, down the naked skin of her back. Something else under it all that they will never name. They’ve always been fluent here, more honest in these moments than they’ve ever been with words. She pulls him with her as she moves backwards, spins them so she thumps against his desk. Utsumi ignores the sound of his coffee sloshing onto his desk, fumbles with his belt as his lips drift from hers to press against her jaw, pausing at the spot behind her ear. Her hands still, cling to his waist as he slowly trails down her throat, tasting her skin as he goes. She gives herself a moment to breathe him in, to memorize every detail of this moment. Then her need tugs at her, a white-hot spark, and she pushes his trousers off his hips. Yukawa mimics her, reaching for her belt, movements steady and precise even as she wraps her fingers around the length of him. It’s not long before she’s kicking away the remainder of her clothes, hand still moving up and down. Yukawa leans forward, mouth against hers, hands resting on her waist. She lets him kiss her for just a moment before turning her face away, his lips falling back to her neck.

“Too slow.” She says, tone demanding. Yukawa chuckles against her throat before pulling back and lifting her onto the desk. He slides a finger into her before she’s fully settled and she gasps, nails sinking into his shoulders. His hand moves, setting a slow pace. Utsumi follows it, hips moving in perfect time. He watches her face as he slides in a second finger: she bites her lip and doesn’t make a sound.

“Too slow.” She says again, tone the same if a little breathier, and reaches for him. She strokes him until he moves his hand, lets her guide him where she wants him. This time when he sinks into her, she moans. Yukawa wraps his hands around the underside of her thighs and pulls her toward him, balancing her on the edge of her desk, her own palms flat on the tables surface. They fall into a long practiced rhythm, every touch and moan a secret language that was years in the making.

“Look at me.” He tells her. She shakes her head, wordless, moving. He slows. “Kaoru.” A heart beat. “Look at me.” She glares, or tries to, but it goes unnoticed. His eyes pin hers, and they’re saying too much, more than she ever wanted. She’s afraid her own gaze is betraying her but she doesn’t look away, even as Yukawa reaches between them, thumb rubbing gentle circles against her. When he brings her over the edge, she drags him with her. They linger for just a moment, bodies pressed together.

Her skin cools too quickly when he pulls away and she wants to force him back. Instead, she follows his lead and gets dressed in silence. There’s nothing left to say. Yukawa follows her to the door. They pause, facing each other, close enough that she can feel the ghost of his breath. They don’t touch, however strong the impulse. The time for that has past.

“Don’t get killed.” She tells him, hand on the door knob.

“Follow your own advice.” He replies.

With that, she slips out into the hall, closing the door firmly behind her. If her eyes are cloudy, well, this persona was always a bit of a soft touch. She takes a deep breath, gathers the pieces of this life together- the work she’s done, the tears she’s shed, the distant warmth of Yukawa’s skin, the entirety of the last six years- and shoves them into a box in the back of her mind. Drops Utsumi Kaoru in there too. Its time be someone else now, someone no one here could recognize. She walks from the campus without looking back, the ashes of old lives floating behind her.


End file.
